


Robin’s Revenge

by MissMilkMaid



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMilkMaid/pseuds/MissMilkMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Zucco had taken everything from him and Robin would have his revenge no matter what the cost. – A tragic alternate ending to “Robin’s Reckoning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin’s Revenge

“You’re through, Zucco. Forever.” It was pure hate that growled through Robin’s voice and he recognized it. He relished it, just as he relished the look of disbelief and frantic desperation in Zucco’s ugly face. 

“Is that so, Birdy-boy!” The punch Zucco threw was slow and clumsy, the panicky death throws of a frightened, pathetic, old man and Robin easily blocked. Catching the fist, Dick nearly crushed Zucco’s knuckles in his own iron grip, watching as the last vestige of hope left Tony Zucco’s face. It was exactly what he had been hoping to see. 

Zucco could only manage a whimper, as Robin pulled the man forward, leaning over him with a dark expression and a darker threat in his voice. “I’ve waited a long time...”      

And he had. Nine years. It’d been NINE YEARS! Nine years since Tony Zucco had killed his parents and ruined his life! He was going to make Zucco pay! He would kick his face in and watch the old man suffer. He had to do this and had to do it himself! This was vengeance and no one could have it but him. Not Batman, not Bruce. He didn’t even understand! No one understood! 

There was nothing Zucco could do but cry and blubber, as Robin threw him ruthlessly across the dock, knocking over barrels and crashing against wet wood with thuds and crashes. It was music to Dick’s ears. After all these years…. _Finally_. 

There was a final crash, as Zucco broke through the wharf railing and Robin grabbed him by the coat, keeping him from falling. Oh, he wasn’t saving him. No, Tony Zucco was going to die, just not yet. He wanted to hear the man beg.

“No! Don’t!….please!”

Dog! Robin gritted his teeth with pure loathing, as he looked into Zucco’s bloodshot eyes. This scum, this pathetic scum had taken everything from him! And now…. NOW… 

“ **Robin**!” Bruce’s voice shattered the moment like a brick through glass, “Enough. You can’t let your emotions get the best of you.” Firm, cold, rational and emotionless. That was Batman all over. He wasn’t human! All he ever did was tell Robin what to do! He’d had enough of it! 

“Stuff your advice, Batman!” Robin shouted, “You and your stone cold heart! You don’t know how I feel! How could you!” 

Even through the darkness and Bruce’s cowl, Robin saw the words cut deep, very deep. It was a mere flash of pain, just a wrinkle in Batman’s mask really, but it was enough to cause Dick’s words to ring in his own ear and he could hardly believe how cruel and heartless they sounded. It was more effective than a slap of cold water in his face. All Dick’s rage just retreated, like ice melting and sinking into the Earth. He blinked, bowing his head before his mentor, Bruce, standing there with a flimsy splint tied around his injured ankle and an old board under one arm as a crutch. In the distance sirens were rapidly drawing closer and the foul Gothum breeze suddenly felt cold against Dick’s burning face.

“Batman… I. I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.” Shame was quickly filling up the vacuum his rage had left and he was almost relieved to hear the police coming around the warehouse.

Then he looked back at Tony Zucco’s face and had to fight the feelings of rage that tried to resurface. This dog deserved to die! Sometimes…. sometimes the right thing was so unfair… so hard. It was with great effort that Robin swallowed his feelings and pulled Zucco away from the edge, throwing him into a pathetic heap at Batman’s feet. 

“Sounds like Gordon’s here to take out the garbage,” Robin said bitterly, as he marched away, “I hope he rots.” 

“No!” It was Zucco’s voice, angry and desperate again, but with a hint of manic insanity to it, “You won’t take me now! Not after all these years!” 

Robin turned just as he heard the gun go off. It was only a little one, a tiny pistol, which Zucco must have had hidden in his coat. It almost looked more like a toy than real weapon, but it caught Batman off guard. Dick’s world seemed to slow down, each moment burning itself into his memory like the red-hot irons of some torturer’s instrument. Bruce groaning in surprised pain and collapsing to ground, blood blossomed from his torso. Zucco laughing like a madman, as he stood up and fired a second bullet into Batman’s skull. 

“NOOOOOOO!!!!” 

The batarang flew so quickly from Robin’s hand he was hardly aware that it had ever been there. As it knocked the gun from Zucco’s hand, Robin pounced with a yell like an enraged beast. He was literally seeing red. “NO! NO! YOU BASTARD!” Before Robin knew what he was doing, he’d swung Zucco back over the edge of the wharf and was pressing the blade of a second batarang to the extortionist’s throat. 

“Gah-ha-ha. Ah! Don’t…” Zucco’s eyes were bugged-out and crazed, but desperate and fearful, as he tried to grab a hold of Robin’s cape and cling to his arm. “Don’t do it. You… you’ll be sorry!”

The was the thud of several boots running up the wooden planks behind him and the sound of Gordon’s voice, “This is the police. Put him down!” 

“I don’t think so,” Robin hissed in a cruel whisper, before running the blade viciously across Zucco’s throat. He hadn’t been expecting the sudden spray of warm blood that spurted out and drenched his face, chest and hands in dark red, but he didn’t flinch, not even a little, as he let go of Zucco’s coat and watched the dead man fall. There seemed to be a moment’s a hush, a moment of pure peace, until, with a thud and a splash, Tony Zucco, the man who’d taken everything, disappeared forever. 

“On your knees, freak! And lift your hands where we can see them!” It was Bullock’s harsh voice and Robin didn’t argue, only kept his eyes on the water below. He didn’t say anything, not when Bullock cuffed him, not went Gordon exclaimed with horror that Batman had no pulse. He’d taken his revenge and he wasn’t sorry. Not even a little.


End file.
